


A Beautiful Nightmare

by RumbleFish14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: The dead threaten to over take the world. The gang must find their own way to live and love, look after each other before the world destroys that. They fight the dead and welcome the living. They find love and family, friendships and betrayals. Character Mash up and a little bit of tragedy.





	1. Chapter 1

A Beautiful Nightmare Chapter One

Deep in the woods of Georgia was dense and confusing when you're alone. Not to mention the world had fucking ended and the dead came back to life to eat the living. Alone in the woods Jessie could handle but dodging walkers day and night was hell. Jessie had been with a much larger group before all this shit happened and she got tossed out. Those fucker's left her alone in the middle of nowhere with just a map of the nearest town, a water bottle and a single granola bar. Not much in the way of survival but it was all she had to work with. She met that group on her way back to find her family. Her abusive dick of a husband had forced her to get pregnant when the world ended. Jessie hated him but she got a beautiful son in the process. The only   
good thing to happen during a time like this.

Reading the map and navigating out of the woods was a bitch. Shit felt the same everywhere here. She hadn't seen another living person since the group. Dead were all around though. Jessie was a skilled fighter. Had to be to survive her husband. Taking out walkers wasn't the issue here. Fuck this map Jessie thought shoving the crumpled piece into the pockets on her shorts. The sound of walkers got closer, it sounded like a heard. "Shit, just what I needed." She picked up the pace into a sprint. Walkers growling at her heels. Looking back was a mistake... her next step put her foot right into a bear trap. The long teeth snapped closed on her ankle bringing her to the ground. Jessie tried to pry the teeth apart before her ankle snapped or the walkers got her but it was told tight. No weapons at all against an army of undead. Jessie looked behind her and saw a few walkers gaining on her. Fuck Fuck Fuck!!

Daryl shot the squirrel right through the left eye. He tied it on the rope with the other dozen he caught. Him and Aaron where out collecting supplies for their group. Might as well do some hunting. They always needed food. Aaron, his backup wasn't so bad either. The group found him following them a few months back and after he was evaluated they kept him around. He was also a doctor so that was another plus. Aaron was collecting apples from an apple tree near by, he wasn't good with a bow but he wasn't useless either. 

"OK I got all I could fit into the bags. We should head back before dark." Aaron looked at him and Daryl nodded a reply. "Fuck!!!!" They both looked around, they heard it correctly, someone was near by in the woods. Daryl went into instant hunter mode while Aaron circled around a tree to come in from behind incase shit went wild. Daryl stopped behind a big tree and peaked around the corner. There was a girl on the ground, her foot caught in a bear trap and was surrounded by walkers. Only weapon she had was a big ass stick. Daryl might have laughed given different circumstances. Raising his bow he took out the first geek who was about to get her. Right through the rotten skull. The girls head whipped around to Daryl looking surprised. Two more waters down when Aaron came and took out the other one out with a knife to the brain.

Aaron came around to stand next to Daryl. "Hey miss are you okay?" Aaron asked like a total gentleman. 

"No I'm not okay, my damn foot is caught in this tap. Can you give me a hand?"

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Daryl had to ask. So hard for people to fuck you over. 

"No I don't."

They knelt down to pry open the trap. Fuck it was tight, taking all of their strength to open it wide enough to slip her leg out. 

"Ow, thank you." Jessie winced at the pain throbbing up her leg now. Teeth had cut deep and she was bleeding.

Aaron took a bag off his back and sat down. He took out medical stuff to clean and bandage her leg. "There you go, that should hold for now but you might need some stitches on one of those cuts."

"Thank you, it feels a little better now." She tried to stand and toppled over into Daryl. He had to catch and steady her. Man Jessie thought, this guy is beautiful. Dark brown hair,long enough to grab hanging in his endless blue eyes. His arms were very impressive, strong and chiseled. Loved his vest too, leather with angel wings on his back. Jessie was hurt and still was able to think about sex. Daryl looks like he could give it good too.

"We have a camp a few miles from here if you wanna come with us." Aaron asked her. 

"Normally I'd say no but I kinda need the help right now." 

She couldn't walk so Aaron and Daryl had to put her arms around their necks and help her. Daryl was gripping her tight waist trying not to look down her shirt but damn her tits were nice.  
Aaron could tell Daryl was attracted to her. He didn't show it much but he noticed. Looking down her shirt and checkin out her ass. Aaron guessed she looked good, he was gay so he thought Daryl looked better. But he doesn't go that way, Aaron already tried to win the heart of Daryl Dixon. 

"So, my name is Aaron and this is Daryl. We never got to exchange names." 

"Oh sorry my name is Jessie. Nice to meet you." She sounded breathless. 

"Almost there darlin."Daryl said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the trio broke through the trees Jessie's eyes widened, this by no means was a small camp, huge gates were right before her soft green eyes, her dark brown hair was wet with sweat. As the gates opened she leaned slightly on Daryl, his arm still keeping her supported, "this isn't a camp, its a town," she looks at the man next to her.

Daryl gently adjusted his arm around her, "well I didn't wanna give too much away," he shrugged softly, making her roll her eyes.

"So easy to trust huh?" she mumbled as they walked through the gate.

After talking with the leader of the group one on one Jessie is taken to get treatment for her ankle, requiring a few stitches in her deepest wound, it covered with waterproof tape so she could shower rick making her stay in Daryl's home to watch her for a trail period to make sure she fit in, she slowly steps inside behind the dirty dark haired man "do you mind if I shower? I kinda need one, I'm filthy?"

Daryl nodded "yeah upstairs but it's in my bedroom, first door on the left"

With that she was gone, up the stairs as fast as she could go, she steps into the bedroom looking around a moment before stepping into the bathroom, it was much larger than she thought, she carefully opened the glass shower door and turned on the water, letting steam fill the air as she slowly stripped down, her muscles ached just waiting for relief, after taking her hair down she climbed in, letting the shower door click closed as she stood under the water, the thick layers of dirt, sweat and blood running down the drain, she scrubbed her hair relentlessly as she washed until the water ran clean, her body scrubbed with the same force until it was clean as well.

Tears filled her eyes as she sank down to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on them as she cried, scars covered her back from her husbands torment, all she could do is keep hope up her son, mother and sister are still held up and alive, maybe the monster known as her husband was dead, gone and they could leave together and come back here. She has to ask Daryl or someone to help her and soon or it may be to late....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Daryl walked up the stairs to his room. The shower had been running for awhile and wanted to see if she was alright. Well, that was half true...he kinda wanted to catch a sneak peak at her naked. Going through his room, feet light on the floor he saw the door to his bathroom was open. Steam filled the room making it seem cloudy. He stopped by the bathroom door and listened, he heard the water uninterrupted meaning she wasn't under the spray of the water. Soft sobs he could hear also. She must be in pain from her ankle he thought. She was a tough chick, she originally didn't want their help but couldn't walk alone. Daryl thought how well need body fit against him. It was perfect. He walked in and stopped, Jessie was sitting in the middle of the shower with her knees up to her face and sobbing. Daryl didn't know how to offer her any comfort. Fucking could take her mind off of it but he doubted she wanted him. Scars on his back where ugly and shameful. He hated them and kept that pain private. Her back was to him and he noticed she had scars as well. His eyes saw red and curled his hands into fists. No one should ever strike a female and her scars were deep and covered her back. She was like him...but to him she was still beautiful. He wanted to kiss every scar and tell her they were evidence that she survived death.

Daryl went back into his bedroom and felt awful for being a peeping Tom. He needed to take a damn shower to for Carol to get off his ass. If she wouldn't hurry up then he'd get in ass in with her. Might make her hurry up. Back in the bathroom he let his pants slip from his long legs pooling at the floor. Shrugging out of his shirt and hanging up his vest he walkers towards the shower. Opening the door made her jump in surprise and nearly fall over. "Steady there, don't need you to slip and fall." He said trying to keep his eyes in neural territory.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him cupping her perfect breasts and the junction of her thighs.

He couldn't help but stare."I needed a shower too so unless you're done we can conserve water and time." Daryl said tipping his head back under the water.

Jessie couldn't help but stand there with her mouth wide open. She wasn't done with her shower and even if she was, she couldn't leave. Daryl had his eyes closed, head tipped back under the spray with that dark hair falling down his back. Drops of water sliding down his body. Fuck he was sexy. Her husband had never looked like this or made her feel this way. Now was not the time for sex but she needed it right now, too might stress and worry. She needed to feel something solid and real...

Without opening his eyes Daryl knew she was looking at him. She needed to be distracted and be was more than willing to help. He opened his eyes and looked at her which made her turn away, exposing the scars. Daryl stepped behind her and kissed one scar.

"What the fuck? " She looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"They're beautiful babe."

"They're hideous you mean." She tried to hid them again.

The only thing he knew would make her believe him is to turn around.

"Ohh no..." Jessie whispered clearly getting an eye full of his body work.

He felt her fingers trace the scars lightly. "They're nothing to be ashamed of girl, can't get rid of them. Just need to except them as you are and move on." He looked at her lips. Might as well try again. Daryl kissed her trembling lips, they were soft and full. His hands went to her back again and traced the scars. She moaned into his mouth and stepped closer wrapping her arms around him to trace his scars as well. Daryl pressed her up against the shower wall kissing her harder, letting his hands explore her body. He broke off the kiss "Let me help distract you, if only for a short time. We both need it." Her green eyes filled with lust just like his, she took him in her hand and began to stroke..he moaned and his head fell back, arching into her hands. Daryl kissed and bit her neck moving down to her nipples. Taking one then the other into his hot mouth and sucking them until she began to stroke him faster. She moaned and surprised him by getting on her knees and taking him into her mouth. He was a big one but she had no trouble when he reached the back of her throat. 

"Ah...damn girl. Easy or I'll bust right now." Daryl said between closed teeth. Her smile was wicked when she came back up which made him laugh. "My turn.... " he got down on his knees and pulled her hurt leg on his shoulder, licking her swollen clit and sucking it until she screamed for him. Two fingers deep inside as his mouth matched his rhythm.

"Oh God...ah ah.... Daryl I'm gonna cum... " she whimpered at him.

"Cum all over my face doll." Plunging back into her pussy sucking as much as he can until she came.

Holly Fuck Daryl has an amazing mouth. Jessie had never cum that hard before. Her legs were shaky when he got up and lifted her against him. Lining himself up with her entrance. "Please Daryl Fuck me now..." He didn't need to be told twice. Jessie was slammed against the wall taking him all the way in.

"Damn girl this pussy is tight for me." He began to pound into her, she needed to grip his hair and shoulders to stay still. Jessie found his lips and kissed him hard. Their tongues coming together faster and faster as he fucked her. "Oh man, I'm not gonna last long babe..." His voiced strained and sexy.

"Oh God...Fuck Daryl I feel it...." she bit his neck and made him moan.

"Give it to me love...let me have it now!" That sent her screaming his named and biting his lips tasting blood. He growled at that and came into her hard. His seed spilling deep into her pussy.  
Daryl put her down and had to steady her. Jessie's legs were wobbly and his were a little also. He grabbed himself a towel and put it around his hips. Then got her one and began to dry her off. She was smiling at him, "sorry figured you could use the help." He nodded at her leg. 

"I do thanks."

Daryl scooped her up and walked into his bedroom laying her on his bed. She looked exhausted and well sated. He put some boxers on and crawled into bed with her. Turning away so she wouldn't feel the need to cuddle. Almost asleep and he feels Jessie's hands around his waist,pulling herself against his back and snuggling into his back. He kinda liked this putting one hand over hers. He could almost bet she needed to feel safe and not because she liked him. Wishful thinking though.

Daryl woke up late at night and had the best dream. Daryl tried to roll over but couldn't, looking around get saw Jessie was kissing down his chest... okay then...good way to wake up. He laid back and enjoyed it. Hissing when she bit his hip bones. "Well good morning girl." Daryl smiled at her.

"Yes it is good isn't it. Hope you don't mind, I couldn't sleep." She went lower rubbing her chin across his erection making his hips swivel.

"Nope I don't mind at all..." Daryl felt her wet mouth sucking on his head, fuck it felt good. His hands went to her head, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up to kiss him. His kiss was hungry and unrelenting. He could feel the juice from her wet pussy dripping down onto him, making his dick wet. "Ride me girl." Daryl whispered helping her get settled down on him.

"Ahh.... Fuck you're going deep." Jessie moaned rocking her hips grinding against him. She slipped her thumb into his mouth. "Suck me.."

He latched hard on it sucking fast, God she was sexy. Head back with her mouth open, her tight pussy wrapped around his cock, tits bouncing every time he thrusted up into her.  
Jessie was so close to cuming all over Daryl, his hands gripping her hips helping her ride him. Then the bedroom door busted open. 

"Daryl, wake the hell up." A female voice yelled as she walked into the room.

"Get the fuck outta here!!" Daryl yelled as Jessie bolted off of Daryl and darted into the bathroom.

She put her ear to the door...

"Thanks a lot Carol, just what I fucking needed!!"

"Shit Daryl sorry, didn't know you had company." The woman named Carol said to him. 

"We got problems outside and need you now."

"Fuck!! OK get out I'll be there in a damn minute."

Jessie could tell he was pissed. A knock on the door.

"Sorry Jess I didn't even think to lock the door." He sounded sad.

Opening the door he was in just boxers. "It's alright. Go ahead."

He stepped forward and kissed her lips lightly. A goodbye kiss. "Come find me if you need me okay?"

She nodded and shut the door again. Fucking bad timing Carol whoever you are.. She needed to snap out of this shit. She needed to go back home and figure some shit out. She'd have to ask someone for a ride though, no way was she walking all the way home on this leg. Great, just fantastic... she could bet it would be Daryl to help her. That man was some type of drug..easily addictive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jessie sighed softly as she slipped on her clothes, Daryl was gone with whom ever interrupted them just as shit got good, now all that was on her mind was getting someone to help her home, she couldn't fuck her family over like this, they were all she had and they needed a place like this to escape the demon she called a husband

Later that night Daryl had come back to find her sitting on the couch waiting "We need to talk" she softly stated as she played with her fingers nervously, fuck this was never good  
"I have a family back at my old town, I can't fuck them over and leave them to die, they helped protect and feed me, I need to go back and get them, there's no way in hell I can go alone, especially now that I have a jacked up ankle, I just can't leave them and my son all alone out there in this world" 

Daryl's eyes slightly widen "you have a son...I would go now but its too dark and dangerous at this time of night, we're gonna take a few people with us in the morning after I talk with Rick, you said you had walls maybe they're fine and we can open those walls at that camp, bring them here." 

"They are alive" she stated before running upstairs, stripping down then climbing into bed.

The next morning they both were dressed and made their way outside, Abraham, Tara, Rosita Maggie and Glenn going with them on this trip, a white van rolls out and they load up making their way to the town Jessie had called home. They rolled up to the gates, all is silent, as hey climbed out weapons ready Jessie climbed one of the walls and peeked over "The chain on the gates been cut." Daryl slowly pushes the large metal gate open with help from Glenn and Abraham

They stepped inside, weapons ready for a fight, Jessie's eyes widened as her heart sank, dead bodies all around the grounds, houses burned and a few gone, spray painted on the street was 'The wolves are many, you all will fall into a mountain of ashed at our feet'

Daryl stood there like everyone else taking it in, shaking his head at the awful sight, Jessie bolted down one of the streets, ignoring the pain in her ankle as she ran, she nearly fell on her ass as she made a sharp turn into what used to be her yard, the bedroom window covered in a few dark bloody handprints, another window was busted, glass everywhere  
Daryl growled as she bolted after her with everyone else, he was leading the pack "Dammit Jessie slow the hell down!!" they watch her disappear around a corner once they catch up she's ramming into one of the doors of one of the houses, he tells everyone else to keep watch before kicking in the door.

Once the door was down Jessie walked in quickly, slammed into the wall by the lumbering rotting corpse she used to call her husband, he had been dead a while, a month or more but the heat nearly made him melt, after stabbing him in the head she threw his body to the ground, she looked down the hall where their bedroom waIl, "I'm sorry momma," she let go, her mothers body drops back as the arrow hits her dead center in the head, a bit on her shoulder proving she was bitten from behind and had been dead as long as her husband. She made her way down the hall, Daryl close behind but not on her ass she stood at her sons bedroom door, her sisters pale body propped against the door, a bit on her arm only a day old maybe, she slowly crouched down as her sisters head picked up.

"Hipsy....no, oh god I'm sorry..." she looked into the eyes of what used to be her sister, her eyes now cloudy, her sisters grip tight on her shoulders, she slowly grabbed her knife "i love you" she grabs her by her hair and stabs her in the top of the head, she slowly moved her sister body out of the way closing her eyes with her fingers, "Daryl I can't open that door, please do it," a tear ran down her cheek as he pushed it open softly

Jessie stepped in, making her way to her sons crib, her tears and pain hit her like a train, formula, food and water containers all around the room, Hipsy must have went out for more and got bit, then fed him one last time,getting him to sleep before sitting outside the door to rest forever, all that was in her sons crib now was shattered glass and his yellow blanket, she dropped to her knees, tears and sobs leaving her body, "no no no my baby...my boy is gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

The crib was empty. All that was left was broken glass from the window and his little yellow duck blanket soaked in dark blood. So much blood had to mean Samuel was dead. "Oh Sammy, mommy is so sorry." Tears poured out of her eyes."Oh Daryl! He's gone, my baby boy is dead." Jessie started sobbing and turned to him, he wrapped her in his arms and held her, rubbing her back and kissing her head. 

"Jessie, we don't know anything for certain yet. The window was up pretty high off the ground and walkers can't climb a latter." 

Jessie looked into his dark blue eyes and kissed him. Jessie reached into the crib and took the stuffed animal duck Sammy loved and put it in her bag.

Daryl was trying to be strong here but this was horrific. Poor Sammy, Hipsy had tried so hard to keep him alive. It cost her her own life. Looking down from the crib was a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up and opening it "We have your son. Geeks were all over the place and the family was dead. He is alive and safe with us." It was signed with an M. "Jessie!! Come and look at this." Daryl turned as she came in and handed her the note. 

She read it and tears fell out of her eyes and she smiled a little. "Daryl, he's alive." She put the paper to her chest and hugged it. "We have to search the area. My son could be close with the people who have him.

"I agree but we have a chain of command and he aint here." Daryl walks outside to the group showing them the paper. "We need Rick here in case bad shit goes down." He said to Glenn and Maggie.

"We'll drive back and get him while you guys search the area for supplies."Glenn says then they drive back to Alexandria. 

"I'm not waiting for this shit."Jessie spat and took off. 

"Don't do this girl, you need us and this is how we do it." Daryl gave her a hard look unwilling to compromise.

Abraham and Rosita take the houses to the left of the gates while Daryl and Jessie take the right. "I hope they hurry back, I'd hate to be close to him and miss them by waiting." 

"Don't worry Jess, I will find him....We will find him." Daryl hoped she didn't hear his slip up. She just smiled and looked around for more shit to take back. "When we find him you should stay at the ASZ with us. Not too many good places to raise a kid." Daryl offered her a home with them.

"I think I will stay. I'm starting to get comfortable with some things." She looked him in the eyes with a naughty smile. 

"Yeah about that. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about what happened earlier. I know we both needed it and it doesn't have to mean anything else."Daryl said as quickly as he could.

"I wouldn't assume anything else. I'm sure you've already got someone back at the town. How could you not be taken?"

"What does that mean?" Daryl asked a little curious.

Jessie rolled her eyes and wished she'd kept her trap shut. "What I mean is that you are very attractive and anyone would be stupid to say no to you." She blushed bright red.

Daryl smiled, "I was thinking the same about you."

Her mood changed drastically. "The only thing I know is my husband, was I mean. I've only ever been with him...until you."

His eyes went wide but the van came back before he could respond.

Rick stepped out and didn't waste any time. "We will help you find your boy."

"Thank you Rick."

He set up a search grid and split them into pairs. Daryl of course got to be with Jessie. He needed to be with her when or if they found him. Her emotions are fragile right now, he needed to be there when the shit hit the fan. They searched until they lost the light. No choice but to stop, can't run around in the dark chasing echoes. He really hoped they'd find Sammy, he needed his mother more than anything now. Or she needed him the most. Jessie couldn't keep her panic down since this happened. Hope that they'd find him was bad, hope could be paralyzing.

 

Jessie and Daryl pick a spot to set up camp for the night, Daryl sat down and began skinning some squirrel he had caught in the woods for them to eat, he watched Jessie begin walking off into the woods "where you goin girl?"

"To go pee, damn trying to be discreet doesn't work."

Daryl chuckled "if you aren't back here in ten minutes im hunting you down"

Jessie shook her head chuckling "okay then," with that she was gone. Jessie tugged her pants up and began tracking back to camp in the soft darkness, the moon lighting nothing, she whipped around as a stick snapped, coming face to face with Daryl.

"I told you I was huntin your ass down after ten minutes didn't I?"

Jessie nodded ,"you did," she felt her back hit a large tree behind her, his body close to hers.

"I was ready to fuck you out here the second we got away from them," he growled in her ear, attacking her neck with hard kisses as he jerked her top off over her head.

She couldn't help but moan a bit, "I almost shot you Daryl, sneaking up on someone isn't smart...oh fuck the lecture," she ripped his shirt open, somehow the buttons stay intact on the shirt, pushing it off him and onto the ground with his vest, he kissed her hard, making quick work of pulling her pants and panties down, nearly ripping them off her, she wasted no time unbuckling his belt, shoving his boxers and pants down to the ground before he lifted her up, her hands on his shoulders supporting herself against the tree.

"Now girl you gotta keep quiet, can have us interrupted by the walkers," Daryl said with a slight growl.

"Just shut up and fuck me Daryl."

He doesn't hesitate, shoving into her making her hips snap back into the tree, making her moan out, her nails digging into his back, he holds onto her thighs as he pounded her "fuck your pussy is still so tight," he groaned.

She slammed her lips into his to keep them silent, the bark of the tree by now was ripping up her back but she didn't care, the harder he thrusted the harder the kiss became, all it took to push him over was her pussy clenching down around him, the warmth from her cum shooting around him, he snaps his hips one last time before spilling his hot seed deep inside her pussy, he pulled his lips from hers, her head snapping back against the tree as he attacked her neck once more. She was sure she had made his back bleed by the clawing she had done, Daryl stilled his hips, Jessie gently moved her hands up back to his shoulders as he pressed their bodies together, their juices running down the tree onto the grass. Daryl's blue eyes locked with her green ones and they grinned at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

M's group heard the sound of gunfire fill the air, large transfer trucks speeding toward a gated place, as they cut the chain on the gate women and children scream, trying to escape, these innocent people were being attacked by a group of men. As shots filled the air bodies drop to the ground of all ages, some even the dead they brought and let loose, within a few hours the place was gone, they even killed their own walkers and men they brought whom were injured. M's group of 9, 10 people, if you include M and make their way inside to see whom if anyone survived, if they died in their homes they took out the corpses and buried them in their back yards. They decide to give up and move on, setting up camp a bit away, they could come scrape together clean clothes and any food left if needed

After a few weeks they make their way back inside and scout again. Me and my husband come across a home, bloody handprints on a bedroom window there, we bust out a window to get inside since the doors were locked. They notice this is a childs room, as they peek into the crib, they notice a baby, sleeping peacefully. They lift him up, "oh darling we have to leave a note for the mother if she made it.. she will want her child back." They climb inside, gathering some of the childs clothes, diapers and a few toys, leaving a blanket and duck behind. They take a photo of the child and a dark haired woman and look at it before stuffing it into one bag and writing the note, leaving it inside the crib before they climb out and flee the neighborhood, even if the mother found them, there is no way she is taking this baby from them, he was theirs now and he will be forever.....


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Daryl pulled out of her pussy, it was still spasming from her orgasms. He had to stead her as she got the feeling back in her legs. Cum, his and hers was dripping down her legs. "Here take this" Daryl handed her his red bandana. Putting himself away while she cleaned up, this was getting out of control. The things she did to him without even a single touch was crazy. He felt more alive than he had in a long time...not since Beth was here.. They sat near the fire and ate the squirrel he had skinned and cooked. It was good and went down fast. They heard twigs snapping in the woods, getting his bow up and ready to fire.

Rick, Maggie and Abraham stepped out to meet them. "We found a camp a few miles from here, they have about 9 or 10 people total," Rick said.

"Is it them?" Jessie asked excited.

"We don't know yet honey but we are going to find out." Maggie said with a smile trying to calm her down.

"We will check in the morning, too many walkers out tonight." Rick's tone was final. No room for discussion.

Setting up a couple of tents for the night, Jessie had to share with Daryl. Not enough to go around. Jessie didn't have a clue what to do. Daryl didn't seem the type to go for a woman with a kid. But she wanted him, needed him around. Maybe when Sammy is safe they could try to make it work..

Rick had first watch so Daryl got into the tent and kicked his boots off to relax. His eyes were closed and he was thinking about how tight Jessie's pussy had been around him. He was already hard from the memory. She wasn't inside yet and he needed relief already. Taking his pants off and stroking himself to the memory of her tight wet pussy. Toes were curled and his back arched. Pumping into his hands just as Jessie stepped into the tent.

"Shit Dixon!!"

Daryl didn't bother to stop or cover up. "Hey darlin, enjoying the show?"

Her eyes were wide and she was breathless looking at him. "Yes I am." Biting her lip and watching him work himself was fucking sexy.

"Lay down babe." Daryl nodded next to him. Jessie sat and kept looking at him. He grabbed her hand and put it on his dick. Jessie's hands took over for him. "Oh God that feels good..." His head was back and his eyes were closed. She bent down and took him in her mouth sucking him all the way it. "Shit!!" He cussed and grabbed her hips taking off her pants before plunging deep inside her again. "Ride me girl." He growled.

She rode him hard and fast "I'm gonna cum babe," she yelled as they came together breathing hard.

"Let's get some shut eye. Big day tomorrow." He said and she fell fast asleep.

The group tracked through the woods to that near by camp Rick mentioned. They looked normal enough and like decent people. Looks were deceiving. Orders were given to observe the group before they go in guns blazing. Jesse whimpered when she saw him. Little Sammy was being held by a generous looking female and a smiling man. They were talking to him and making funny faces.

Daryl was pissed for no reason the kid wasn't being hurt but seeing him with them was pissing him off "let's go." He and Jessie headed to the group, weapons down and trying to look harmless. That was hard for him time accomplish. "Here goes everything. "Daryl said to her as they were spotted by the first group member.

**  
(M's pov) This little baby was adorable. He was so happy with the smallest things. No fussing like normal babies Michael had been around before. His wife was as happy as he'd seen her in a long ass time. They'd always wanted a child but something stopped them from having one. Ann-Marie held the boy looking at him like a mother does. "Michael, he is precious. I'm so happy that we found him before anything could happen. His poor family though. They went through hell to protect him." She was sad. Michael said if those people found him then thug could have the boy back but he lied. That boy was theirs now.

"M!!!" One of the camp members yelled at him.

He looked and saw two people guns down enter their camp. It just looked like two of them but the woods were too quiet. More were surrounding them. The one with the bow spoke up.." we mean you no harm but we came for that boy." He said looking at the kid with his wife. The woman with him was in tears...had to be the mother. No doubt about it. "Thank you so much for saving him. I can't thank you enough." She came forward and had her hands out

Michael stepped in her path. "Yes we left that note for whoever found it and we know we need to let him go." He said and the mother cried harder. She stepped around him again and went closer. Michael lost it and drew his gun pointing it at her head. "I'm sorry miss but I'm not letting you take him. He is ours now." His tone was harsh and unrelenting.  
They were not taking that boy. It would be a fight to the death if need be but the boy was staying with them.

"That's My son! You can't just keep him." The lady yelled at them.

"Yes we can and Yes we will..." Michael snapped at her, cocking his gun back ,with his finger on the trigger. "You best leave while I still allow it." He growled. She fell to the ground and stayed there. The bow man's face was full of rage and hate. Took five of his people to keep him back. "Boy, if you move she's the first to die.." his eyes on Daryl, daring him to move. This was gonna be one hell of a long night.

Michael was about to shoot her when he heard the baby crying. He was in his wife's arms reaching for the woman on the ground. It sounded like he was saying mama. The baby squirmed trying to go to her and started crying... "ma...." the boy cried and reached out to her. This sent the mother into a fit of rage. The archer was yelling at her not to move but she didn't listen. She rushed him, taking her knife out and slashing his leg. White hot pain shot from his leg and the gun fired...the body fell into the leaves..the shot echoing through the trees...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BAM! the shot rang out, Michael's men freezing in place with Daryl in their grip, Michael's body drops to the ground, a shot between the eyes, the back of his head missing, Jessie clutched her Sammy close as he screamed and cried, Ann-Marie's eyes were full of tears, she had taken out the monster she used to love so quickly without hesitation, she slowly dropped her gun to the ground and dropped to her knees, shielding the mother and child as more shots rang out

Rick, Maggie, Glenn and Abraham emerged from the woods, taking out all five men holding Daryl quickly.

Jessie stands with Sammy and Ann Marie before Ann runs over, her and the other four women hug each other, crying as they smiled, "they are dead!! were safe!" they cried.

Jessie backs up with Sammy, clutching her crying son as Rick talked with the women, those men had passed them around, raped and beaten them into submission.

Daryl walked over to Jessie and Sammy, the boy clutching his mothers shirt as he sniffled, "she said she was always going to return him if they found me, she and those women need to come back with us Daryl, we cant' leave them out here to die." 

Daryl nodded "of course were bringing them back, it ain't right after what happened, let's gather their stuff and go back to Alexandria."

Jessie nodded, everyone making quick work of gathering their things before heading back, Sammy sleeping in her arms as they arrived at the gate.

Jessie goes through the gate, following Daryl to his home after the gates shut, Rick taking the women to be interviewed, she steps inside behind Daryl, Sammy now wide awake taking in the sight around him, "he needs a bath" He nods at her before she goes upstairs.

Jessie runs the water in the bath, gently stripping her boy down before placing him in, giggling as he splashed around, "silly boy." She gently begins washing his dark brown hair, as little as it was it was precious, Her head snapped around as the floor creaked behind her.

Daryl steps inside with just jeans on, hanging low on his hips "we will be outta your hair soon" she says softly, turning her attention back to her son.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Daryl stood in the doorway of the bathroom unable to leave. Jessie was giving Sammy a bath and the boy loved it. Splashing water everywhere, all over Jessie and all she did was smile and let him play. What went down in the woods bad been rough on everyone. Daryl thought he might have lost her forever but it managed to work out somehow. He felt immense relief that Sammy had been unharmed. Daryl sat on his bed and waited for her to be done.

Jessie came out of the bathroom with a towel bundled up Sammy. She set him on the bed and looked around "shit I left his stuff in the living room."

"Go ahead and grab it, little man and I will be just fine until you get back" he smiled at Sammy who giggled at him. She smiled and went to grab the stuff. Daryl knelt down on the floor in front of Sammy leaning in. Sammy caught a lock of his dark hair and played around with it, it was the sweetest thing. Daryl tickled his little feet making him kick. "Boy you are just a sweet baby."

Jessie leaned against the wall and watched Daryl with her son, playing with him like a dad would. "He seems to have taken to you quickly" she sat down.

"I feel the same way." He got up and gave her more room.

Sammy was all geared up for bed. Daryl found a decent crib for him to sleep in inside Jessie's room. She put him to bed and Daryl gave her some space. Still in his jeans he laid out on his bed eyes closed. Jessie came in a laid right next to him not touching. "Thank you for helping us, me and Sammy. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No trouble girl. Glad it all worked out."

He smiled that beautiful smile of his. It got her wet and made her ache. Jessie brushed his hairs from his eyes, rubbing the side of his cheekbones. "You're beautiful." She whispered to him. 

He turned towards her and ran his thumb across her lips. They were soft and pink, ready for his kiss. "You are the beautiful one darlin." He kissed her soft lips she moaned into his mouth. Pulling his hair so he'd come closer he cupped her chin and kissed her deeply. His tongue rubbing all inside her mouth. He was an incredible kisser. He put his entire body into it rubbing her all over. "This time we are gonna take it slow okay?" He asked breaking off the kiss. She could only nod at him. He kissed her lips and suckled at her neck and ears. "God babe you make me feel so good."

She rubbed him through his jeans. Damn he was hard as stone already. He sucked her nipples one at a time until she said his name then moved to her belly biting her hips. Daryl wanted to go slow but she made him hot. Felt like his skin was on fire. The look in her eyes was animalistic. He slipped his tongue into his slick folds. Tasting the sweetest honey he'd ever had. She was so wet for him everytime. It made his cock twitch on her legs. "Please Daryl I need you inside me right now."

He slid on top of her and rocked his hips until he bottomed out. Her moan was deep and throaty and very sexy. He looked into her eyes and kissed her, matching his kissing to the rhythm of his hips. Slow and stead but deep and sensuous. He was making love to her....he'd never done that before. She sucked his lips and gripped his ass. Her core was pulsing and he knew she was close, as was he..he'd been that way for a while.

"Oh god..." She gripped his ass as her climax hit sending pulses all around his cock milking the seed from him.

He threw his head back and growled as he filled her up. Pulling out he kissed her and handed her the clothes. "I said I'd get out of your hair, not into your pants...again."

She was serious. "Rick found me a house so we don't need to stay here and bother you anymore. I just need time to move our stuff."

"You don't need to do that girl, this place has enough room." He looked sad. Defeated. 

Jessie couldn't talk anymore, she didn't want to leave but what else could she do? He had enough shit to do without the stress of her a baby.

Daryl was at a loss for words. He didn't want them to leave. It made him feel sick and dizzy. He couldn't protect them if she lived across town... He left the house and went to the house Rick gave her. It was nice and small. No baby stuff though. He scavenged the town and hit the jack pot. Crib, blankets, diapers with all the nessesities. Clothes and toys galore. He made the boy a baby room. He walked around the room happy with it. Going back to his place she was already gone. Running to Ricks house and beating on the door.

"Hey man is everything okay?" Rick asked all confused.

"Jessie wasn't at my place."

"She just walked by with Sammy to her new place." Rick said pointing down the road.

Daryl exhaled a large amount of air. They were safe.  
**  
Jessie entered the house and walked around. Already had furniture and stuff she needed. Heading down the hall was Sammy's room. She opened the door and lost her voice. It was all set up for a boys room. Everything she needed and then some. She put him near the toys and he wiggled on his belly. He was happy... Daryl must have done this when he left before. No one else was this kind. He was a great man, he cared for Sammy. Why she didn't understand yet but it wasn't a bad thing. Colorful pictures on the walls got Sammy's attention. He loved this place! She'd have to find a way to repay him for all of this hard work...but how?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jessie picked up Sammy, taking him to Daryl's, knocking on the door, Daryl answered it in all his glory, fresh from the shower, his hair slightly damp in only jeans, hanging off his hips in a way that drove her crazy.

"Well hey there," he smiled.

She smiled back "hi, I saw what you did to Sammy's room, he loved it. I can't thank you enough," she stepped inside, watching him shut the door.

"Yer welcome, I don't like ya bein so far away."

Jessie frowned "what do you mean? I'm not too far away"

Daryl took a deep breath "listen, this aint easy to say, I care about you and this beautiful little boy, I want to protect you and keep you safe and I can't do that when your away from me. I want you to come back. I want you both to stay with me, we can bring Sammy's toys and everything from your house to here. I want to be here for you both. I want you with me." Daryl let it go, a huge weight off his shoulders.

"Daryl I had no idea you cared so much...I didn't want to be a burden, I just wanted Sammy to be safe again."

Daryl took Sammy into his arms, "you aint no burden, I want you and Sammy here, if I didn't I wouldn't have let you in, set up his room or anything, I want you two here, I want to make you happy."

Jessie was speechless, knowing this man cared so much about her and her son melted her heart, tears ran down her face as she kisses him, his lips molding and working with hers, she   
slowly pulled back "its settled then, were coming back and never leaving again" She said softly.

Daryl couldn't fight his grin, holding Sammy close as he hugged him the best he could with his little arms, He pulled Jessie close by her waist "let's go get your stuff then, Maggie would love to watch him while we do that."

Jessie nodded "alright, lets go" she followed him to Maggie's once he was dressed "thank you for watching him, he is so comfortable with everyone here" Jessie smiled.

Maggie smiled as she held the boy on her hip, letting him play with her shirt "Glenn and I are happy you let us watch him, he is in good hands until you pick him up."

Jessie nodded before she and Daryl made her way to her home to collect her and Sammy's things. Jessie smiled as she packed Sammy's toys, Daryl taking the crib apart in the corner of the room, once his toys were packed she joined Daryl on the floor, sitting on his hips "so this is all that's left, everything else is either downstairs or at your house" she smiled down at Daryl who took out the last screw from the crib, the pieces against the wall, the screws in a bag in his pocket.

He gently grabbed her hips "then let's get ya moved in, then we all need a bath or shower" Daryl sat up, pressing his body to hers "little man gets a bath, you join me for shower?"

Jessie nodded, her hands on his shoulders "sounds amazing." she said softly, his lips joining hers in a soft kiss

Daryl pulls away from the kiss slowly "cmon let's go" Jessie nodded, they both getup and carry all the things to Daryl's house, while Daryl set up Sammy's room again Jessie was putting away her and Sammy's clothes, she had the same amount of clothes as Daryl so it wasn't a huge change, once everything was done she made her way downstairs, dinner on the table, Daryl waiting, smiling at her "spaghetti and salad, hope that's okay. we got wine too" 

Jessie couldn't fight her smile, walking over and kissing his lips gently "it looks amazing" he grinned, kissing back "thank you" they sit down and dig into dinner, talking and sipping the wine. 

After they finish up and clean the dishes Daryl slides on his vest and coat "cmon, i got plans fer us" he helped her into her jacket before leading her outside to the garage

Daryl leads her to his bike and climbs on, patting the seat behind him "cmon doll, it don't bite."

Jessie slid on behind him, her hands on his thighs, the crossbow strapped to the bike behind her "what about Sammy? are Maggie and glenn ok with watching him?" Daryl nodded, revving the bike to life.

"Yeah, said it was fine and we can pick him up once were back, don't ya let go of me," he pulls out of the garage, driving down the street, the gates opened and he drove out, it shut behind them quickly and they were out of sight.

Daryl smiled as he made his way down the road, wind in his hair and on his face, the woman he loved behind him, holding his thighs,he was slightly shocked she wasn't freaking out but she had her chin on his shoulder, wind blowing a few stray hairs back in the wind, her long dark hair in a ponytail. he moved one hand from the handlebars, giving her thigh a squeeze, making her smile before putting his hand back on the bar, the ride was nice and quiet except the sound of the bikes engine, he pulled off into a wooded area, driving them up behind a waterfall with a small lake beneath it, he stopped the bike and climbed off, silencing the noise as he helped Jessie off the bike "so whata ya think?"

She smiled "its beautiful...how did you find it?"

He smiled "I wanted us to have a special place" Daryl began stripping them down, tossing their clothes on the bike, their boots tossed over there as well "cmon time ta swim" he lifted her up bridal style, carrying her into the water, sinking in. They swam around, jumping on each other, laughing, kissing, hugging. Jessie made her way under the waterfall, Daryl right after her, he gently backs her up into the slight bank at the back of the falls, their lips lock in a heated kiss, her body molding into his as he lifted her by her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist before pushing into her slowly, their lips capturing their moans as he began to thrust, pushing all the way in, hitting her spot before moving back again, continuing the torture as Jessie dug her nails into his shoulders, Daryl moves his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking softly, she moaned softly as her head leaned back, their skin touching all the way.

"Oh god Daryl..I'm gonna cum" she clawed her nails deeper as he kissed her lips again, her pussy clenches tightly around him, her body being rocked by her orgasm, his name leaving her lips in soft moans, this pushed him over the edge, cumming deep inside her, holding her body close, they recover slowly, panting softly and kissing.

"Jessie I really care about you, I want us to be something, me you, Sammy. I want us to be a family.." Daryl said softly, all but handing his heart to her, ready for a crushing blow.

"Daryl...baby of course I want us to be something...I love you Daryl" she said softly,everything she said true from her heart.

Daryl grins "I love you Jess..." he kissed her softly, slowly bringing them back up under the waterfall, staying in a while before they climb out, dry off with towels he brought and get dressed "Lets get home to Sammy" he smiles softly as they climb onto the bike, making their way back to Alexandria.

Daryl drives the bike back into the garage, climbing off with Jessie, they make their way to their front porch where Glenn and Maggie are sitting, Maggie smiles "He's fast asleep, bathed and cuddling his bear" they stand.

"Thank you both for watching him, i appreciate it" Maggie and Glenn both nod, giving her and Daryl hugs before walking away  
Daryl leads Jessie inside and up to his bedroom then into the bathroom, they strip each other down before taking a long hot shower together, once they are out and read for bed Jessie goes to check on Sammy, she lifts her halfway asleep boy up, he was holding his tummy, "oh buddy does your belly hurt?" she watches him nod his head a little. frowning "oh buddy it's ok" she gently rubs his belly as he drifts off, she carefully lays him down, tucking his duck into his arms before going back to the bedroom, worried about her Sammy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The house was still quiet, Sammy sleeping longer than usual for some reason. He seemed to have a belly ache or something. Daryl turned over in bed to face his Jessie. She was sleeping on her stomach still naked from the night before. He had his usual morning wood but it was harder with her here. He kissed her back going down her spine. Goose bumps appeared everywhere her went. Jess moaned in her sleep turning to face him. She was still asleep when her hands roamed over his body.

"Mmm..." Daryl moaned as she stroked his cock. Her eyes flew open and jerked her and back.

"Shit babe I'm sorry." Her face was red.

Daryl rolled on top of her spreading her thighs with his legs kissing her lips and sucking on her nipples. He trailed kisses down until He reached her wet pussy. She was always so wet for him it made him growl. His tongue licked up her pussy, from hole to clit flattening his tongue and making her moan and put his hair. He put her legs over his shoulders and dove into her sweetness licking and sucking until she came on his face.

"Good lord you're good at that babe." She grinned at him.

"Thanks." His wicked smile appearing.

Just as she was about to return the favor Sammy started wailing. She bolted up grabbed her clothes and ran to him. Sammy was crying so loud grabbing his little belly and he looked sweaty. She put her hand to his head. He was burning up! "Honey Sammy seems to have a fever." Daryl brought her some baby meds. Giving it to him was harder than it looked. But it would help in no time.

Daryl walked through town looking for Aaron. He was a doctor and he needed to ask him about Sammy. "He man I wanted to ask you if anyone else was coming down with anything."

"Why do you ask?" Aaron looked at him.

"Sammy has a fever and his stomach has been giving him problems."

"Well we've had a few people say the same thing. Might just be a stomach bug. Let me know if it gets worse okay?" Aaron said.

Daryl stuck out his hand to shake it. "Thanks man I will." Daryl went back to the house to find Jess. He told her what Aaron had said and it calmed her a little.

The next few days have been rough. The town was slowly getting worse. More people falling sick and no one could figure out what it was. Daryl thought it might have come from the people   
they saved a few weeks ago.... He needed to go ask of they had been sick or anything. Ann-Marie would know something like that. She'd be at the clinic down the street from him.

Ann-Marie (pov)

God he was so sexy. His arms were huge and his body tight. She'd been following him since He rescued her and the other women from M. She wanted him bad. She tried so many times to get him alone but with them there it was impossible. She'd seen them having sex almost every night since Jessie moved in. Peaking into the windows, watching his body pleasure hers. He was magnificent naked. Glorious to watch. Ann-Marie snuck into his house whenever possible. Going through his things and laying on the bed touching herself smelling him all over the sheets. She was going to approach him when Jessie was suppose to have her own place but she ended up staying with Daryl. That pissed her the fuck off. She'd killed her husband for him. He was suppose to be hers. Damnit!! This was so unfair. She'd have to do something to compromise their relationship.

She saw Daryl heading towards the clinic and ran back. He entered a few minutes later. "Hey sweetie what can I help you with today?" She said sweetly.

"Hey Ann I just wanted to know if was anyone who was sick that came in with you into our town." He looked worried.

Could it be Jessie? Could her luck be that good? "Why did something happen to Jessie?" She asked faking her worried look.

"No it's actually Sammy. He hasn't been feeling well and I wasn't sure if anyone you came here with was sick."

"A few of the girls had a cold but nothing life threatening." She touched his had offering comfort. He smiled and patted her hand. She needed those hands on her body.

"Well thanks for the info but I gotta back home."

"Let me know if you need me to stop by and look at him." She smiled.

"Thanks I might just do that."

He left and Ann locked up and followed him home. Jessie wasn't there yet but he took off his vest and shirt throwing them on the floor. His pants hanging off his hips was just sexy... Just then Jessie appeared beside him. "I've been watching you watch him for awhile now and it's going to stop OK? He's with me and not you. You need to leave us alone."

Ann stormed off. That bitch!!!! Daryl was hers. They just didn't know it yet...

Jessie walked in to see Daryl stripping down. Damn he was fine. Couldn't blame Ann-Marie for peaking. "Hey sexy.." She kissed him on the lips.

"Hey doll."

"So we might have a problem. I saw Ann-Marie peeking in the room window watching you undress."

He looked surprised. "Oh really. That's kinda creepy." He laughed.

"I think She might have a thing for you."

"Well that's too bad because my heart and my extremely sexy body belongs to you darlin."

She loved when he said stuff like that because he actually meant what he said. "Maybe to help her get with the program we could put on a little show for her next time. What you think?" She wiggled her eyes at him and grinding her ass against his obviously hard cock.

He laughed deep in his throat, "You naughty girl, I love it.." He kissed her and grinned like a little troublemaker.

He was so goofy she had to laugh at him . Maybe Ann-Marie getting a good view of Daryl fucking her brains out would make her back off. We shall see...


	12. Chapter 12

Jessie sighed softly as she changed Sammys diaper, it was in the middle of the night. his little body was sweating so she just decides to leave him in only a diaper, she gently carries him to Daryls bedroom, sitting on the bed "Daryl, Baby I think Sammy is getting worse" she frowned, rubbing his belly.

Daryl sat up straight, running his hand through the boys damp hair "He needs to be taken to the clinic, as soon as it opens up. poor little guy" he frowns, watching as Sammy grabbed his fingers.

"I just don't know what I can give him to ease the pain up until then."

Daryl gets up from the bed, "well I have something hold on," he runs downstairs before coming back and giving him some medicine in a dropper, watching.

Jessie rock him to sleep "Can you go lay him down? He wouldn't be comfy in here."

Daryl nods, taking the sleeping boy to his bedroom, standing by his crib as he held him "bud it will be alright, Mommy and Daddy will make you better again, you fight it hard ok ass kicker?" he whispered to his sleeping body.

Daryl slowly laid him down then joined Jessie in bed, she was out like a light, all he could do was smile and slip in beside her, her arm instantly went around him, as he drifted off he looked at her face, knowing he had found something precious in this world, love....

The next week Jessie spent caring for her boy at the clinic, at least 15 people sick now, 16 including him, she frowned as he coughed, whimpering since his chest was sore from it all "sweetie its okay, Miss Rosita will be watching you tonight, you wont be alone, mama is close so anytime anything happens she will know, you rest and heal and you can come home to me and daddy soon, we love you" she gently tapped the cold rag over his forehead, watching him drift off, his medicine taking effect, Jessie kisses his forehead before getting up slowly, handing the rag over to Rosita.

"Hey I got him, you go home, shower, rest. I will send someone when I need my sleep to wake you" Rosita gave Jessie a gentle hug as she nodded.

"Thank you Rosita, he should sleep for afew hours tonight, help him fight it" Rosita nodded as Jessie walked away.

Jessie sighed as she stepped inside the house, slowly going upstairs into the bedroom then the bathroom, slowly stripping down and wetting her body with the warm water, releasing her worry and fear.

Daryl comes in from his run, locking the front and back door before going upstairs, dropping his crossbow by the closet in their bedroom, smiling as he hears the shower running, he quietly opens the door, watching Jessie through the glass shower doors, she was just standing there, relaxed for once in the past week, he slowly slid his vest and shirt off, dropping them to the floor, his jeans and boxers soon join the pile before he steps in behind her, his arms wrap around her waist "Hey Baby, you okay?"

She nodded slightly at him, relaxing into his arms "Rosita wanted to watch him so icould relax and rest."

"You need it, you barely slept 8 hours total this week, is there anything I can do for you to help?"

She slowly nodded "Just make love to me, I need it."

Daryl gently trailed kisses over her neck "okay baby, lets clean up then get in bed okay? she nodded softly, they both wash up and dry off before he lifts her up and carries her to bed.

Daryl slowly laid them down in bed as the kissed, the cold sheets wrapping around them providing a cool sensation, slowly he kisses down her neck before joining her lips again, Jessie slowly ran her hands over his shoulders, holding onto him gently, digger her nails softly into his skin as he pushed into you, his thrusts slow and long, she wrapped her legs gently around his waist, moaning softly as he went deeper into her, Daryl kept himself as close as he could to her without laying directly ontop of her, keeping his pace until she clenched around him, as she came he unwound himself, gripping the sheets by her sides as they came down from their highs, he doesnt move an inch, they just stare up at eachother, smiling softly, not even noticing Ann-Maries prying eyes in the window.

Jessie gently ran her fingers through Daryls hair, smiling softly "Ilove you."

He grins "I love you too" he gently moved over beside her, letting her curl into him "whys the window over there foggy?"

Ann bit her lip as she watched them, practically squirming and needing release, watching them brought her pleasure and anger. "well shit they saw the window" her hot breaths hit the glass as Daryls eyes dart over.

Ann Maries eyes widened as Daryls eyes landed on her, his lips pulled into a smirk before he looked at Jessie "oh shit I'm in for it now" Ann mumbles, afraid of what may happen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ann shrugged away from the window when Daryls eyes found her. The look he gave her was sexy, even though it meant she was in deep shit. Sweat covered her body from watching them fuck and she needed release before she took off. Leaning her head against the house and shutting her eyes, hands going to her swollen pussy, hips jerking forward. Oh God the way his back looked when he thrusted into her. Muscles tensing and releasing when he moves. And God damn those arms of his. Ann's orgasm came fast and hard making her slide to the ground. Shit! 

She needed to haul ass before Jessie caught her.

Jessie and Daryl stepped outside with Sammy. He still wasn't feeling well. Time to take him to the clinic. Walking up the road they entered the clinic. Ann was at the front desk. Her eyes went wide when the came in. Her cheeks a little red. Daryl could bet it was because she knew he'd seen her. He had yet to tell Jessie. Sammy needed medical care and didn't need the doctor to have a black eye when looking at their son. "Good afternoon you three. How can I help you today?"

Jessie gave her the best fake smile she had, "Sammy has only gotten worse this week . Nothing we do is working."

"Right this way into room two and set him out on the table." Ann said washing her hands and coming to inspect Sammy. "His fever is really high, belly poking out a little more than normal." 

"He won't eat and only sleeps if we give him medicine" Daryl said handing her Sammy's medicine.

Ann's hand lingered on his hands, stroking his fingers. He pulled his hand away and backed up. "I will need to keep him over night to run some tests. Others in town have been experiencing the same symptoms." Ann looked for permission. They nodded and signed the paperwork.

"Be Good Sammy, mommy and daddy will check on you in a few hours." Jessie said playing with his tiny feet. He smiled and blew a spit bubble at her.

She stepped back as Daryl came forward. Sammy saw him stuck his little hands out and said "da da." Daryl grinned so big at him. "Don't worry bud, she'll take Good care of you and we'll see you later." He bent down to kiss him and Sammy grabbed a lock of his dark hair and started to cry when Daryl went to leave. "Oh man it'll be okay." Daryl reached into his back pocket and gave Sammy his red bandana that he always had on him. Sammy buried his face in it and turned over. Letting them slip out and head back home.

"I hope he's going to be okay babe." Jessie held Daryls hand walking back to the house.

"I'm sure he'll be right hon. Oh I wanted to tell you that I caught Ann-Marie watching us in bed earlier..again."

She looked at him and smiled a naughty smile. "I hope she enjoyed how good you were fucking me." She laughed and smacked his ass making him smirk and lunge for her.

He threw her over his shoulder and smacked her ass. "So what are we gonna do about her doll?"

"I have an idea. But it'll have to wit until tonight." She said still in the air. "Put me down Dixon." She laughed at him. What a caveman. Jessie told Norman the plan. They were finally going to give Ann one hell of a show. She was going to have Norman call Ann down at the clinic and tell her he needed to see her at his place. Then give her a free live porn movie. This was gonna be good.

The phone rang at the clinic and Ann answered it. Happy to have them working sometimes. "Hello Alexandria clinic how can I help you?"

"Hey Ann it's Daryl. I wanted to ask if you could stop by my placed later tonight. I hope I'm not coming down with this illness." Ann's mouth dropped open and she was unable to answer. "Hello? Ann..."

"Um yeah I can stop by whenever you want." She sounded nervous.

"Thanks doll." He hung up the phone

Did that just happen? She wondered. Daryl wanted her over there. She needed to clean up a little for him. "Rosita I gotta do a house call can you stay with Sammy please?"

Rosita stood by Sammy and smiled "of course I would."

Later that night Daryl was so fucking horny. The tent in his pants has been standing at attention since Jess told him to call Ann. She was in the shower getting ready for him and he couldn't wait any longer. Laying on his bed, slipping out of his jeans he gripped himself, working his shaft slow and steady. She needed to hurry. Jessie came from the shower, no towel. She didn't even bother to dry off, Daryl was staring at her luscious wet body. "Fuck girl get that sexy ass over here right now." He growled making her walk to him. He stood up and took her by the neck and slammed her against the bed, she moaned deep in her throat and pulled his cock towards her pussy. He slammed it home, going balls deep inside her. Her legs around his hips and their mouths locked together. Lifting her up by the ass he pushed her against the wall using it as leverage to get deeper.

"Oh fuck Daryl, don't stop!" She bit his neck and gripped his ass as his hips swung wildly into her.

"Fuck babe you're so wet for me. Soo fucking tight." He put her hands above her head so she couldn't touch him. Pounding deeper into her tight pussy. She came hard around his cock soaking him. He refused to come though, bending her over the stairs leading down to the kitchen. Pulling her hair as he thrusts into her Jessie crying out and flexing her hips. Tight hold on her hair he slapped her perfect ass leaving a red hand print and making her scream.

"Oh God babe, harder. Harder and deeper."

Fuck she was so good. He pounded her tight hole and bit her back hard. She came for him a second time when he reached around and rubbed her clit. Going down stairs he flopped on the couch and let her ride him. The way she moved had him in a trance. He sucked her nipples and smacked her ass as she worked her pussy against his dick. He pulled out a pair of cuffs and cuffed her hands behind her back lifted her up and we into the kitchen. Sitting her on the counter, hooking the cuffs up to the pan rack so she was suspended. Shallow breaths meant she was ready for more. He bent down and dove between her legs sucking her sweet pussy into his mouth. Her head fell back and she tightened her thighs. Unable to touch him with her hands she grinned her hips against his tongue...

Ann couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were fucking like animals all over the damn house. This is why he wanted her here? She watched him eat her out, diving into her dripping core making Jessie moan and beg for his dick. She was so horny it hurt but she was pissed. Daryl jammed his dick back inside her fucking her good and hard. His head back hands gripping her hips while he thrusted. Just as she put her head on the cool window they both turned and looked straight at her. He continued to fuck her but paused as they smiled at her and waived. She couldn't fucking believe it. This was a damn set up. Jessie didn't break eye contact as Daryl was peaking, he was about to explode. Gripping her throat and drilling into her pussy spilling his seed into her. 

Daryl was dripping sweat and he looked at Jessie watching Ann outside. The look on Ann's face was full of hate and rage. He took Jesse's hands out of the cuffs and she touched his body. Getting down on her knees to suck him clean. Daryl put his head back and glanced at the window again. Her eyes were full of hate. She stormed off leaving fog on the window.

"God baby that was fantastic." Jessie told him claiming his lips.

"Fuck yes it was. You were magnificent." He kissed her tasting himself and her. "Looks like we accomplished our goal tonight. This was a great idea. If she don't get the picture now idk what will." He said carrying her to his bed. "Let's get some sleep babe, I'm spent." He kissed her and fell asleep to her giggling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jessie woke up the next morning, Daryl not in bed but showering, Jessie slowly stood up and made her way into the bathroom, joining him in the shower, her clawmarks on his back from her nails some had been so deep they scabbed over, bruises where she had gripped his shoulders so hard, HE smiled as she ran a white soapy rag over his skin "well good morning babe" 

"Morning, i really tore up your back huh?"

He nodded "I don't mind in the least, shows I know something about pleasin you."

"You always have, fuck you spoil me" He smiles as she washes every inch of his skin, him repeating the process on her then washing his hair then hers, once they get out and dry off he goes into the bedroom, beginning to get dressed

Jessie slowly pulled on her dark jeans and black bra, her army green tanktop slipping on easily, bruises on her hips from Daryls fingers, her hips and back clawed up soft imprints with bruising where he had bit her skin, she slicked her hair back into a ponytail as Daryl came in "You gonna brush my hair so we can go see Sammy?"

She couldn't force her smile to go away as she finished her ponytail "sit on the toilet Dixon, head down" he does as told as she grabs a thin towel, lightly drying his hair before he picks up his head, she gently brushes it how she has seen him do afew times "there all done, cmon lets go see our son yeah?"

He nodded as he stood up, pulling her close by her waist "no matter what anyone says that boy is mine, he is a Dixon. soon you will be too" Daryl grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Soon I'm gonna join in on that Dixon thing damn right" She kissed his cheek, the stubble thats shorter than his scruff tickles her lips.

"I will fix that tonight if you want"

He nodded "scruff stays but iIneed the shorter shit shaved, lets go see Sammy, I miss him."

Jessie nods, smiling before they head out the bathroom door, through the bedroom and down the stairs before making their way outside the house and down the street toward the clinic  
Daryl grinned as he saw Sammy, he was snuggling Daryls bandana staring at the door "dada" he reaches for him, Daryl picks him up, wiping a little sweat from his forehead "hey little buddy, mommy is right here too" he pulls them all together into a hug, spending afew hours with Sammy, watching him eat his baby food lunch as Rosita fed him "is he any better?"

Rositia nods "getting there, slight fever but he has still been vomiting, no more diahrea."

Jessie nods "he has a little color back, maybe he can come home in afew days."

"Well Ann Marie says everyone is improving slightly, your son is doing the best, he is a fighter" Rosita smiled as Jessie wiped his lip.

"He sure is."

That night Daryl and Jessie were sitting downstairs talking while they waited for dinner to finish baking, Ann-Marie knocks on the door, Daryl answers "oh hi ann, whats the matter?"

"Listen I know you know I'm watching you two have sex but that isn't what I'm here for, tomorrow we need meds, bad, can you please go and get some? Abe, Glenn and Michonne are gonna go with you, please please help us out."

Daryl frowns "I will go calm down please? Come inside make me the meds list and any supplies you need" He lets her in.

Jessie takes her to the kitchen and gives her a pen and some paper "Here" she says softly,watching her write down the medications with Daryl over their shoulders, once shes done she leaves with a plate of food, awfully sweet of Jessie to send, she digs into the pasta once she's home, no hard feelings remaining the chick gave her food that won her over but she was gonna still watch them fuck whenever she could.

 

The next morning Daryl left for the run, Jessie sat on the walls with her bow arrows at the ready as she waited for him, she couldn't take seeing Sammy sick another minute, it crushed her heart seeing him coughing,crying and vomiting all day.

Daryl lead the van down the road, his bike leading the pack, Glenn, Abraham and Michonne in the van behind him, he heard the all to familiar sound of Walkers. He stops his bike, at least 20 walkers moving toward him everyone jumps out of the van, they all make quick work of pounding the walkers heads in, blood all over them and the road, Daryl jumped on his bike as they filed into the van again, speeding off to home, the people needed these meds and quick.

As he pulled into the gate Rosita runs over, taking the meds with Abraham to the clinic, Jessie hugged Daryl tightly "oh my god are you ok? what happened? why are you covered in blood?" 

"Babe calm down, it's just walker blood, ran into some on the way back, took em out. Everyone is fine, I'm fine" he lets her hold his face, her green eyes were full of fear, it slowly faded away as he pulled her into a kiss, after a few moments he pulls away "how is Sammy?

"Clutching your bandana, he is crying and throwing up with a hard cough still."

"Well these meds are gonna help Sammy and the other sick people, and everything will be smooth again" Jessie nodded slowly and they went up to their house, showered and rested until it was time to take watch in the morning.

 

The sun beat down on everyone as they continued with jobs the next morning, a transfer truck barrels down the road, two vans not far behind, Jessie pulled her bow string back, arrow aimed as Daryl held up his crossbow "Who the fuck are you?! Jessie yelled from the gate, everyone taking aims with weapons as the group of men filed from the vans, the two men in the transfer truck stay inside, smirking as a blonde man with a scar on his cheek and neck stepped up.

"Im David, I lead these men, all 40 of them. you remember Michaels group? His bitch killed him and gave you that boy back, all my men were killed except me, I watched from the woods, dropin a morning deuce saved my ass, Followed the bowman and that white van back and waited overnight."

"That boy you are talking about is mine, we got sick people to take care of you best turn around before I kill you" Jessie growled, Daryl keeps his hard glare as Rick joins them at the gate, Maggie,Glenn, Abraham, Eugene, Tara, Sasha and a whole bunch of towns people have guns at the ready.

"Oh we know about your people being sick, we poisoned the huge blue water tank while you all slept, I hopped the gate and did the dirty work" he smirked.

"You motherfuckers better open these gates before you start a fight ya cant win" Jessies blood boils as Rick and Daryls face turn red "were 75 strong you dickless wonder, you walked into a fight you wont win, you fucking killed ten people!! there used to be 85 of us including children, you killed babies and parents dammit! you are dieing last!" she growled.

David smirks "Men kill em all!!" the first shots go off from Rick, taking out three men, the men in the truck dead, bodies dropped on both sides, Jessie falls as shes shot in her thigh, it fueled her fire more, making Daryl smirk as she shoved the gate open, as the men tried to enter they began to drop, arrows, bolts and bullets flying though the air, Daryl slams David into the ground, this man was laughing, he had lost every man he brought in, Jessie stomps over, Rick and everyone putting down the few men that turned on Davids side.

"You stupid fucker, you fucking made my son, my friends, our people sick! innocent people died because of you wanting revenge for a monster! I'm gonna have the joy of stomping in your head!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jessie's leg pounded as she kicked at David's body. Kicking his rib cage before going to his head. Stomping it into the pavement of Alexandria. Daryl looked at Rick and saw a flash of Shane in his eyes and face. Slight smile at the corner of his mouth watching Jessie slowly kick this man to death. David begged and pleaded with her but in the end it didn't matter. Rick nodded at Daryl giving him permission to join in. David knew begging wouldn't help so he resulted in laughing. Getting a bigger rise out of them. One sharp kick to his head from Daryl and everything stopped. Deafening silence all around. Jessie fell to the ground her leg gushing blood from being from being injured in the fight. She was laughing and crying as David's blood continued to flow towards her feet.

"Shit babe we gotta get you to the clinic." Daryl lifted her up, one hand under her arm to support her. Carl came around with a golf cart they came across. They used it for easy access into a vehicle for a ride to the clinic. Daryl helped her in then got into the passenger seat. Jessie lay back and looked into the sky enjoying the silent ride to get patched up.

Headed into the clinic Rosita looked at Jessie's leg. Bullet went through clean so didn't need to dig out the bullet. Cleaning the wound and patching it up had been easy. "Babe are you alright?" Daryl tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She nodded and started to get up. She slipped on her weak leg, "easy love, no rush here. Let's take it easy." Daryl said.

"I want to go see Sammy. Make sure the meds will work."

He nodded and got a wheelchair for her going down to Sammy's room. Ann was just coming out when they arrived. "Did it work? The meds?" Jessie asked her looking for good news.

"Yes they did!"

Jessie laughed and a tear slid down her cheek.

"He'll still need to be here for a few days but he can go home after that OK?"

Jessie nodded got up and went to her son. He had Daryl's red bandana was snug under his arm, be was sound asleep smiling a little. "See babe? He's a strong little man. We'll come see him tomorrow. We need to get some rest." He kissed her head and pulled her into his arms. She squeezed him tight and let out a long breath.

Back at home Daryl carried her up the stairs and sat her on their bed. Into the bathroom to draw her up a nice hot bubble bath. He helped her undress and she stepped in and laid back. Daryl took off his vest and shirt. He needed to shave his face a little. People in this town liked things to look their best. Including one another. "I'm so happy this is all over and he will be well soon." Jessie said rubbing the bubbles over her legs and watching him shave.

"Me too darlin things are gonna be back to normal." He smiled at her, that smile made her heart melt. He wiped his face off and sat near the tub to look at her. "Jessie, I love you. After today and the sickness I don't want anything to happen to me without saying that to you everyday. You and Sammy are my world now. Without you I'd be nothing as I once was. I was ruined after Beth died. Broken in so many ways after the loss of my friend. She felt like a daughter to me. You and Sammy saved me, you brought me back. I've never said thank you." He looked down afraid of what she might say. A hand touched his arm and he looked up, Jessie was crying and trying to smile.

"Oh my brave archer, you're the one who saved us. I'd have died if not for you and Sammy would be with those awful people. I love you so much Daryl. I'm so happy you love us like you do." 

His smile was radiant. He leaned in to kiss her and slipped into the big tub getting his jeans soaking wet. Jessie was laughing an tossing bubbles at him. He smirked and shed all his clothes stopping the laughing. She swallowed hard, eyes going wide seeing him wet, naked and soapy. "My God you are sexy." She whispered. She leaned up and licked the beads of water from his chest, making him moan and shudder. Jessie sucked his hard nipples, pulling them with her teeth. His hips would buck when she did it, he made a little mewing sound. Fuck it was sexy. She leaned forward and worked his cock in between her slippery breasts. He moaned deep in his throat and started to pump into her breasts.

"God babe that feels amazing. You better stop or I'll come now." He pleaded with her. She laughed and stopped sucking his head into her mouth. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to kiss him. The tub was too small so he lifted her up and laid her on the soft rug on the floor of the bathroom. He slowly sank into her core, wet tight and his. He growled at the thought that he was the only one who can have this pussy. She wrapped her legs around him and thrusted up meeting his hips. He sucked the water off her neck and bit her ears. Sucking on her hard nipples sent her over the edge into ecstasy, her pussy throbbing on his dick, pulsing until he came inside of her. Picking her up and drying her with a towel he set them in bed, pulled her close and waited until she drifted off before he closed his eyes. God he loved her so much.

Ann's entire body was alive, she watched them have sex yet again. God she couldn't enough of him. She didn't mind Jessie either, she had a great body too. Maybe she could talk them into a three-some. Doubt Jessie would though. She climbed down the drain pipe where she'd been clinging to, hoping she didn't fall the fuck off. Her panties were soaked as she ran back to the clinic where she stayed at. She couldn't believe David had been alive. Of all the times to take a shit he picked the best time. The scar on his face was from one of the younger girls they had before Daryl saved them. She had to have been about 12 at the time he had taken to her. Putting her in chains and hauling her wherever he wanted. She'd gotten a hold of a broken bottle as he was raping her and slashed his eye. The whole camp heard the screams and the kid was never seen again. He is the one who poisoned the water? The poor people in their town. Poor Sammy, just a baby. He was feeling a lot better. Keeping food down and playing with toys. He'd be ready to go home soon. That would give her an excuse to see Daryl again.

Jessie woke up to Daryl kissing down her neck to her chest pausing at her nipples to suck and bite them. She smiled, her whole body coming alive for him. "Good morning sexy." Daryl says in between kisses.

"Morning, good wake up call." She grinned at him. Her legs was sore so he said he take care of her for now then more later.

"You can get me off later okay babe?"

She nodded as his tongue dove into her wet core. Grinding her hips into his mouth, him grabbing her hips up and getting in deeper. She came fast and hard. He licked his lips and got up to dress. His dick hard as a rock and sticking straight out. "I love how hard you are for me." She smiled at him looking down.

"I'm only this hard for you, just you." He grinned and helped her stand. They needed to have her leg checked out again and to see Sammy. He brought his bike up to the front and helped her on. She laid her head on his back and looked at the landscape go by. This was so peaceful. Not a care in the world with her man beside her.

In the clinic Sammy had just had a bath and Rosita was dressing him when they walked in. "Oh look at you baby boy, you look so much better." Jessie couldn't stop smiling at her boy. Daryl picked him up and bounced him a little making him laugh and grab his beard. They were so cute together. Jessie went to get her leg cleaned while Daryl played with Sammy. He brought him the little yellow duck from his old room. He liked it and seemed to like having it back. His laugh was the best thing he ever heard. Jessie asked Rosita how the other sick people were doing. 

"They are feeling just as good as Sammy is. Thank God they got the medicine right away. I would hate to loose any more people."

"I'm happy everyone is healthy again." Jessie went back to Sammy and Daryl. He was on his back with his legs up in the air. Sammy wouldn't let go of his hand. "There are my boys, having fun without me."

"Hey buddy look it a mama." Sammy smiled and crawled to her. She picked him up and kissed his cheeks. "We'll come see you later big boy, you rest and play with Rosita." She smiled and her and Daryl left the clinic. "He looks so good babe, and he loves you so much." She said grabbing his hand.

"Yes be does. Lil ass kicker isn't he. Just like Judith." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Swinging her in a circle. "God I have missed your laugh." He said kissing her lips.

"Its good to have things back to normal."


End file.
